own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 39
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 39, often referred to as OESC #39, is the upcoming 39th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Paris, France, after Shy'm's win in Own Eurovision Song Contest 38. Venue Bercy Arena (originally known as Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) is an indoor sports arena and concert hall on boulevard de Bercy located in the 12th arrondissement of Paris. The closest métro station is Bercy. Designed by the architectural firm Andrault-Parat, Prouvé and Guvan, it can be easily recognized by its pyramidal shape and its walls covered with sloping lawn. Thanks to its design and modularity Paris-Bercy is a unique place, allowing a range of technical applications for unlimited sound, lighting and special effects. It is the main venue for the Paris Masters, ATP Tour tennis tournament and for many sports: handball, basketball, boxing, gymnastics, track cycling, show jumping and more. It has a seating capacity ranging from 7,000 to 20,300, depending on the event. POPB hosted the European gymnastics championship in 2000, the 1991 and 1996 FIBA European Championships Final Fours and the European Basketball Championship in 1999 among others. The POPB has also staged WWE Raw on September 28, 2008. It also hosted the 2010 Euroleague Final Four. It also hosted the Masters Karting Paris Bercy star race from 1993 to 2001, and again in 2011. As part of the 2014-15 renovations efforts, the arena was renamed Bercy Arena on 1 January 2015. One of the first shows to have been recorded in the Palais Omnisports was in 1985, when Deep Purple Mark II reunited for the Perfect Strangers tour. 20,000 people attended the show. Madonna has performed 19 sold out shows at the venue between 1990 and 2009. On June 1, 2012, Jay-Z and Kanye West brought their Watch the Throne Tour to Bercy, performing the song "Niggas In Paris" a record 11 times. Beyoncé performed 2 consecutive shows at the venue for The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour on the 24th and 25 April 2013. Both concerts sold out in minutes. Heavy metal act Iron Maiden have been Bercy regulars since 1986. When longtime members Bruce Dickinson and Adrian Smith rejoined the band in 1999, their first European show back with Iron Maiden was at this venue. Kylie Minogue performed at the venue on November 15, 2014 as part of her Kiss Me Once Tour. The concert was sold out. Lady Gaga performed at the venue on November 24, 2014 as part of her ArtRave: The Artpop Ball. It was the last date of her world tour. The show was streamed live around the world, online on Yahoo! Live. Location (Coming soon) Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants (Coming soon) 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' (Coming soon) *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. 'Semi-Final 2' (Coming soon) *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. 'Finalists' (Coming soon) The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Country order' (Coming soon) 'Spokepersons' (Coming soon) Other countries (Coming soon) See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest